On last reunion
by SLO1OLC
Summary: When Constance falls ill she wishes d'artganan to bring all the musketeers together once more. Set ten years after season three finale
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the streets of Paris d'artagan remembered all the memories that he had with the three brothers so many years ago. Ten years on from the death of the king and treville, the explosion of the garrison that so many called their home, his promotion and the farewell to the three friends he was so close to for so many years, so much had changed. He now had three children two boys and one girl, Alexandre who was 9, Francois who was 6 and Thomas who was 3, Constance hadn't changed to him, she was still the headstrong woman she was and was still scaring the living daylights out of the recruits. He felt at home here in Paris and it was funny to think, that he once led a very ordinary life of a farmer and yet in about 16 years he had seen the horrors of war, the suffocating ordeal of revenge, betrayal, the frustration of fully webbed lies and being penalised for every move you make, he had seen death, given death, he had seen life and injuries, but most of all he had been given a gift, three men to be exact and now more than ever was he missing them, for his brothers had been the basis of support for so many years and now with his beloved wife and daughter ill he was beginning to miss them too much. He needed them all by his side one last time, but how in gods name was he going to do that, they all had separate life's now and although they kept in touch they never met up. He couldn't leave his family yet he had to, to bring them back. He will bring them back. Just how, he didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking his way towards the palace, d'artagan was worried, Constance had become very ill in the night and he had to send for a doctor, she was incredibly sick and he feared for her life. Francois had been suffering with a fever, however it had broken early this morning and the doctor had said she would begin to convalesce soon.

Through the years he had seen aramis a lot but lately he hadn't for the first minister had been very busy for it was coming up to the dauphins birthday and he was turning sixteen. About everyone at court knew that the queen and first minister of France were 'close' but only d'artagan knew that they were more than that.

Porthos , Marie and Elody had stayed for a few years but had wanted a place of their own and they had moved away to Bordeaux to start a new life. Since then porthos and elody had been blessed with three more children, from porthos' letters they sounded beautiful and he was looking forward to meeting them soon.

Athos and Sylvie had gone to Gascony funnily enough and had birthed their son, Pierre and had also been blessed with two more girls, Anne and Charlotte. However since the birth of his children Athos hadn't written to him. That thought saddened him deeply but he thought that actually Athos probably had a very busy life and he accepted that because he did too and found it hard to reply to porthos' letter sometimes.

Walking through the halls and towards the ministers quarters he was welcomed with the clattering of swords from his right, and there he saw aramis and the dauphin, practicing their skills. Aramis was still as elegant and danced and parried around the floor like a flamenco dancer with his fire and elegance, but the dauphin was aggressive and strong like a bull with his muscularity thrusts and powerful jumps, otgtehr they made quite the pair and were entertaining to watch.

He knocked in the door loudly and they immediately stopped and turned to look at him with faces of sorrow for the woman they all loved so dearly. "How is she?" Asked aramis, there it was, the question he couldn't answer without crying, " not so good" he choked out, the dauphin could sense the emotion in the room and quietly left the two men to talk out there feelings.

Aramis could see that d'artagan was close to exploding, he could barely imagine all the emotions he had bottled up for all these weeks, seeing the love of his life and his daughter ill with a restless fever that raged within them. Staying strong for the remaining two children and the brave leader mask he put on to face, he couldn't imagine having to get up every morning and seeing his wife sick then leaving to train cadets and manage all that paperwork as well as being a father and feeding his children sending them to bed, keeping them entertained, it made him feel all the more worse for not making the time to check up on him, he felt that he should've gone to d'artagan and not vice versar.

'I need a drink, you got something strong?" D'artagan asked, he could see that the only way d'artagan was going to talk was when he was drunk to the point of not knowing what he is saying, and if that was the way to do it, he would happily comply.

Aramis passed him a drink and sat him down on the chair by the fire and said ' tell me everything my friend, I will listen'

'It's just been so hard, I can't cope anymore, I miss her smile every morning, I miss her laugh, her hair everything I do or say I expect her to be there contradicting me, telling me off or laughing at me and kissing me in the cheek, the chismeen are so quiet and all they want is their mother back and I can't be mother and father, I know Constance is strong and is a fighter, but she's been strong and she has been fighting for three weeks and she still isn't getting better, the doctor first said that she would heal in five days but then they found she had pneumonia so she had to heal from that and that was the week I was convinced she'd die, but she didn't but last night she took a turn for the worst and the doctor has said prepare for the worst, how am I supposed to do that when Francois is barely better? I almost lost Constance once before, I can't lose her now, not when I need her the most and so do our children". D'artagan said.

Aramis' heart sank at those words, he had no idea it had been that hard and he really wanted to go straight over to the garrison now and hug those poor children, but right now d'artagan needed him and he wasn't going to let him go home on his own in this state.

"Let's get you home my friend and I will look after the children for you, what you need is rest, I will notify Alaine that you need a week off and I will let you take care if the children, I will come every morning and evening for the next month and until Constance gets better, do you hear me, she will not die, like you said she's a fighter, she won't let a fever kill her will she?" Aramis replied, secretly hoping he's right because he knows that if she does die, d'artagan will need not just him but all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The fever still raged, four days since Aramis had brought d'artagan back home in a state and still Constance had made no improvement or signs that's she was getting better. Francious was back to her normal self playing and being the cute little girl she was. D'artganan was at better spirits since Aramis had been visiting and the children and him had been having some fun, even in the circumstances they still smiled.

The queen had sent food and supplies over to the garrison and had wished d'artagan and family all the best.

As d'artganan was sitting next to Constance's bedside he thought about all the memories, suddenly a light moan caught his attention and as he turned he saw Constance's huge eyes staring up at him.

"Constance, your awake." D'artganan sighed , " I want to see them" Constance whispered, "I'll go and get the children.." d'artagan said. " NO, I mean your brothers, Aramis and porthos and Athos!, I might die and I want to see them before I do" she said before falling unconscious again.

D'artagan was astonished he hadn't spoken to Athos in ages and porthos was in Bordeaux, at least he could summon Aramis and find a way to make his dying wife's wish come true.

Running down the corridor sweating and shouting the first ministers name the small cadet Amon entered quite dramatically arms flailing around in distress with and order from the captain to come immediately to the garrison.

Aramis didn't think he had been so flustered and worried over a woman since the queen was almost executed so many years ago, he also realised how unfit he was despite the regular sparring with the dauphin he still was unfit. "D'ARTAGAN, D'ARTGANAN, are you okay?" He shouted.

"God Aramis you could've knocked "said a rather grumpy but familiar voice. Opening the door he wasn't expecting to see a tall handsome porthos towering over him, " such sad circumstances we meet upon though my friend , but it's good to see you even if you look out of place in all that finery. " porthos said. " what sad circumstances? Has she died? Asked Aramis , "no god no, not yet anyway but she's close." Aramis' face saddened when he saw d'artganan sitting by the fire telling the children about their mother. They were so young, too young the little one wouldn't even remember his mother barely. "How is he?" Aramis said nodding his head over tit he family. "He's holding up just, surprised at how much the kid has grown, he's a father now, mind you we all are, we all have lovely women in our lives no matter how misplaced our romances are." But one of our own is about to lose his and he hasn't even granted her dying wish, where is that bastard Athos, you'd think that with d'artagan sending him a letter stating the emergency of the situation he'd come at once, Gascony is farther than Bordeaux but I made it here, three days ago.

All of a sudden an agonising scream came from the bedroom and d'artagan ran in there. Slamming open the door to see a woman he called strong arching her back and screaming with all her might for death to claim her was painful enough, he couldn't imagine what d'artagan was feeling. Then she stopped, there was no breath and no heartbeat just plain deafening silence that ripped through them all. D'artganan stalked out the room and started to punch the wall, Aramis guided the children out of the room and tell them about what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my work, I am immensely happy and will continue for five more chapters after this, there might be more but it'll all depend on my ideas for this plot,any ideas or input would be welcome.

Helensg- I know I was forcing myself to write it, you will continue to be like that towards Athos for a while, but it will get better their relationship.

He couldn't breathe. His wife was dead, his children wouldn't talk to him, they didn't talk to anyone. As he carried his wife's coffin down the isle, he thought back to when she was walking down the isle, flowers in her hair, eyes and hair glowing and how she was so young and innocent back then and how he wished he could go back.

Why wasn't Athos here, he was so angry, Athos had received so many letters asking him to come and honour Constance but why wasn't he coming. There was a pit of worry settling in his stomach but he pushed through it and looked to his left where d'artganan was carrying the coffin tears rolling down his face, heartbroken. He didn't know where d'artganan was right now, but from his guess the wedding, only five years they had been married and now she was gone.

After the funeral they all conveyed in a pub and talked about the memories they all had with Constance. Then all of a sudden a man soaked to the bone with the all familiar body and hat of a man they hadn't seen in a long time entered.

D'artagan looked up and saw the ice blue eyes and all he could feel was a complete suffocating anger that overwhelmed him like an inferno.

As porthos watched Athos walk in, d'artagan storm over to him, he knew that he had to do something, as he got up to pull one of the stubborn mules away from each other there was a hand on his chest telling him to wait and let d'artagan do this. It was Aramis he saw the much needed burst of anger that d'artagan needed to let go and he knew that Athos knew too so he stopped porthos in his tracks. As d'artagan got closer to Athos, realisation suddenly dawned on porthos and as d'artagan' fist found its mark and Athos went flying to the floor he let the man carry on knowing that if he didn't let all his anger out now, the anger would come out on someone else.

He definitely was expecting this welcome and the fact that d'artagan punched him wasn't shocking. He hadn't had any letters from him in the past year and that really hurt him, he had moved away when sylvie and Pierre died of the fever. He took charlotte and Anne away with him and was now living in Paris. His two girls were the spit of him blue eyes and black hair with brown streaks. Stubborn and very clever. He loved them and his thought was that he needed to get back to the flat he was staying at.

D'artagan got up grabbed his kids and went home to be a daddy for they were his last link to Constance and he was going to be there for them forever. As d'artagan walked out with his three children in his arms he felt deeply saddened they would never know the courage of their mother from her point of view and although they would grow up with so many memories from d'artagan they would never meet her, and he didn't know how d'artagan would cope, but he knew he wouldn't risk the life of his children over his ever.

TWO DAYS LATER

Waking up from a bad sleep was the worst thing, that could ever happen. Athos had been having a hard time adjusting to life without his brothers for the last two days after they had told him to sort his life out before he goes accusing people of being rubbish dads because they couldn't look after their wife, which in truth as what he was thinking about himself and he was so drunk it just came out. He was a bad father because he couldn't save their mother and he couldn't save d'artagnans mother. Sylvie had been buried three days before he arrived in Paris and he had sorely missed her for a long time, he had seen Aramis going towards the new garrison some mornings from his window but he had never wanted to say hello because he was too busy with grief that he couldn't speak to anyone. With Charlottes being ten she was old enough to look after Anne for a while but until he was better with coping without Sylvie and Pierre then they would have to cope on their own in their own way.

Waking up to no wife was the worst thing, having no wife to smile at you and tell you what is happening today or having all the children bounce on your be in the morning excited to be going to the market with mother. But now he woke up to three young grieving children sleeping next to him, determined to sleep in his bed for they felt alone and sad without the comforting smell of their mother, so they slept in her side to keep her smell. Looking at Francious, god she looked like her mother with her bright orange hair and huge eyes, she was stubborn now and always put up a fight with her brother, who was just like him, brown hair tanned skin and huge brown eyes that he could never resist, then their was Thomas who was pale, he had blue eyes and brown hair and was more stubborn than his sister and was hot headed too. He was small loved to be hugged in his father's warm embrace, Alexandre who was the oldest always insisted that he was old enough to not be hugged and always pushed away his mother and fathers hugs, which he could now see was eating away at him because he took his mother for granted and he could see it in his sons eyes that he wanted more than anything to be hugged by his mother right this very moment, Francious was shy at times but when she was around company she knew she was loud and bossy and was just like her mother in character and looks. Thomas was three and loved to play swords with daddy and loved being swung around on uncle porthos' shoulders, this was his new craze and all though he was so young and probably didn't know why mummy had gone away he understood that she was never coming back and that broke d'artagan' heart because he understood that and he did not cry. Aramis said that was his way of dealing with it and if that worked for him, let him get in with it. He said the dauphin did that with Louis and now even though he knows Aramis is his father he says that Louis will always be in his heart for carrying on and bringing him up despite the rumours, that were now hushed for it would be treason to insult the dead king.

Waking up to a load of paper work was unpleasant to say the least, but at least he had his family and Aramis at this very moment was pleased with that. The paperwork would go and come back but his family would one day go and never come back and that frightened him more than his death. Being alone after all of his brothers, his love have gone was just not a nice thought and why he was thinking about that now when one of his brothers has just lost his love was selfish of him. He must get this paper work done and visit d'artagan and have a meeting with the councillors on why the captain of the musketeers hasn't been in work for four weeks, he didn't tell the council because he felt it wasn't right without d'artagan consent and with him not being in the right mind for weeks , there wasn't really a good time, but now he felt that d'artagan was seeing the light and that he would consent to the idea, for eventually they would find out from a rumour and they wouldn't be happy about the fact that the first minister lied to them.

Waking up to four bottles of wine on the floor surrounded by bags of money and a banging headache shouted, a card game, him winning, getting drunk and dragging him self home at god knows what time in the morning. He definitely didn't miss this and porthos knew that if elody were here she would walk him round the head with her apron and moan at him that he is a general and although he might not fight he still has a job to do and that isn't betting and drinking into the early hours of the morning and he also had children and that he isn't setting a good example to them. How he missed her and how he wished he could be with her right now, but right now his friend, his brother needed him and he couldn't deny a friend in need.

Seeing all his friends, well almost all of them together was comforting even in this time of sadness he felt like he had a family that had his back, he missed Athos but after what he said and how Aramis and practically shouted at Athos for being such an irresponsible father leaving his children while he got drunk was ironic. Anyway they were here now and so he picked up Thomas and his wooden sword and called for Fran and Alex and walked down the stairs to smacking faces at seeing the happy father and his children. All that was missing was the bubbly mother who was usually flapping at her hair, but he had to move on and build a life around that gap and fill it with family.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later

Aramis walked into the garrison to see D'Artagnan trying to feed fran and Thomas, which wasn't going very well, Thomas had food all around his face and Fran was throwing food at Alex who looked pale and withdrawn.

God Aramis felt for the boy, the oldest, the closest to his mother, but the one who took her for granted, D'Artagnan was right, the guilt was eating away at Alex. Aramis walked over to Alex, and asked him to come for a walk.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" He asked, Alex turned to him, with anger burning in his eyes. He pushed Aramis, "how do you think I am, huh, my mama is dead, and I didn't love her, I pushed her away, because getting cuddled by mama in public was too cool, so Aramis you tell me" Alex shouted the last part, which caught his dad's attention.

D'Artagnan saw Aramis take Alex for walk, but what he didn't expect was to hear Alex shout at Aramis and push him hard into a wooden beam. Running over to his eldest, he pulled Alex away from his friend and told him to calm down, it wasn't working, Alex was full on panicking now. Tears were rolling down his son's face and he was pulling his brown hair out.

D'Artagnan took Alex's hands and squeezed them comfortingly, he then turned him around and locked his arms around, Alex's middle, Alex seemed to relax at his father's touch, D'Artagnan relaxed when he felt his son surrender, he placed his chin on Alex's head and said soothing words to him.

Porthos watched the whole scene from the balcony, he'd never seen Alex like this, he'd never seen him cry or scream or anything. He remembered the boy from when he was younger, playing with his wooden sword and laughing until he fell asleep in his mother's arms. He definitely didn't expect him to have such anger, but then he was the spit of his father.

Aramis, pushed himself away from the beam, rubbing his head, he didn't expect that. But what he didn't expect was to hear a gut wrenching scream, mere seconds later.

He knew that sound, it was Alex.

D'Artagnan thought that Alex had relaxed, but then his son screamed, so loud in his ear, d'artganan actually fell backwards. The scream was full of sorrow and grief, that it made him cry, he quickly bundled Alex into his arms and held him tight, wanting to stop the grief, the tears. But he couldn't, the tears kept coming, and coming until Alex just collapsed into his fathers arms, unconscious from grief. D'artganan carefully picked his son up into his arms and carried him to his and Constance's bedroom, it still smelt of her sweet perfume, placing the covers, gently over his sons's body, he shut the door.

Athos sat on his bed, three letters in his hands, if he couldn't explain his situation in words, then he'd do it on paper. He folded the letters in half and made his way to the garrison. As he approached he was surprised to see D'artganan outside, head against the wall, crying. Aramis with a sleeping Fran in his arms and Porthos quietly playing with Thomas, he couldn't see Alex.

He made his way towards D'art, the man didn't even look up from where his head was placed, he probably didn't even notice Athos sitting beside him, until Athos cleared his throat. D'artganan sighed and said "what do you want?". Athos quietly handed him the letter and got up and handed both the letters to Aramis and Porthos. "I'll leave you to it then" Athos said, and he left the garrison to go and see his girls.

D'artganan took the letter into his office and sat down on the bench and opened it.

 _Dear D'Artagnan,_

 _How do I sum up these past years to you, my friend. Let me start with Sylvie and I. We were happily married and we had three beautiful children. But heaven couldn't allow me that piece of happiness, the fever raged through our village and killed my beautiful wife and our first born and only son Pierre. I was overcome with grief and I could not stay, so I sold the house and little land we had, and bought a modest flat in Paris, near the market and the parks. Anne and Charlotte love going to the market and playing in the park, the new surroundings have made them slightly more happy than they were in Gascony._

 _I know that I've not been a good brother or uncle to you or your children. But I regret that I did not write to tell you that I'd moved, I had to think of my children, their happiness is my job. If I fail that, then who am I._

 _I'm here now, in your time of need, god I wish Constance had not died, I wish that you were not feeling the incredible pain that I've felt. For your children to lose a mother, especially Thomas, who is still so young._

 _D'artganan you are the strongest man I know, the most kind hearted and hot headed man I know. I have no doubt that you will do your absolute best as a father and uncle. Your children are strong and kind. You will get through this, and you will be stronger for it._

 _I'm sorry that I haven't been there, but I'm here now and forever my brother, always._

 _Athos_

D'artganan slammed the letter down on the desk and ran down the stairs, grabbed his horse, saddled up and made his way to the market. He knocked at every door until, an old woman opened the door, saw his pauldron and let him know where Athos was. He entered the flat and saw Athos standing there with Anne on his shoulders. "D'Artagnan" he exclaimed.

Carefully putting Anne down and telling her and Charlotte to go downstairs, he motioned for D'artganan to sit down.

"I'm guessing you read my letter" Athos said. D'artganan didn't say anything he just swept Athos into the strongest hug ever, murmuring sorry every now and then, then Athos felt the familiar shivers and sobs that came with uncontrollable grief.

"Let it all out D'artganan, the children aren't here" Athos whispered. And so D'artganan cried and cried and cried until there weren't any tears left to cry.

The evening turned into night and as the birds song ceased, Alex, Fran and Tom still slept soundly in their mother's bed. Their father nowhere to be seen. Aramis and Porthos sat in the armchairs by the fire, waiting for D'artganan to return. They'd all read the letter Athos had written them. The guilt was overwhelming, they way they'd treated him, was awful.

Aramis had to admit that their brotherhood was broken. Two of his brothers had lost wives and one even a child, God's most precious gift. Aramis silently made a promise to god, that if this pain ended, that he would try his hardest to fix this broken family.

Aramis was awakened from his thoughts by Athos, bringing in a clearly drunk and grieving D'Artagnan, the poor man was hanging off Athos, Aramis could make out tear marks on his cheeks and bruises on his knuckles. Athos guided D'art to the bed and made sure he was comfortable then, sat down himself on the stool.

Porthos broke the silence, "I'm sorry Athos, about everything." He said. Aramis sighed and turned towards Athos. "Mi amigo, I'm sorry, lo siento." Aramis said.

Athos smiled and forgave them by handing them a glass of wine that he'd snuck out of his flat.

"The girls are asleep, being looked after by my wonderful landlady" Athos answered the unspoken question.

"And if you're wondering where d'art was today, he was crying in my arms, apologising and punching walls" Athos also said.

Porthos sighed, "he taken up using the wall as a punching bag, it's not doing his knuckles any good, but I don't have the heart to tell him to stop, he's grieving, he needs to let it out in some way." Porthos said, with a heavy heart.

"Gentlemen, I think we need some sleep, so let's retire to bed and reconvene here in the morning" Athos said, he got two tired nods in reply and so he made his way out of the room and walked home, a warm feeling in his heart and a weight off his shoulders.


End file.
